Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{6}-\sqrt{24}+\sqrt{96}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{6}-\sqrt{24}+\sqrt{96}$ $= \sqrt{6}-\sqrt{4 \cdot 6}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{6}-\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{6}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{6}$ $= \sqrt{6}-2\sqrt{6}+4\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 1 - 2 + 4 )\sqrt{6} = 3\sqrt{6}$